


Salve

by Sophisticated_Dude



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Intersex Lucina, Masturbating together, Mutual Wanking Off To Romantic Partner With Said Partner's Knowledge, POV Female Character, mutual handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: When things get hard and stressful, she's always there for you. You try to be the same way for her, but you're sure it's not enough, nor will it ever be, she's been through so much loss alone, how could it? All you can do is try to do everything you can to apply salve to her battered heart.





	Salve

**Author's Note:**

> I THINK I kept it all in present tense like I wanted it. This took long enough considering how short it was.

You could feel it when she looked at you, not the usual look, but the look she gave when she was sure no one would see, how she colored up when you noticed, her pink cheeks standing out beautifully on her skin, standing out against her blue, soft hair. You could feel it now, as she pulled you into her arms, pressed into you lips a heady kiss that threatened to steal your balance as it had done your breath, your capacity for rational thought: her want. It was like gravity but it burned so sweetly, like her hot breath on your neck.

You stand on your tiptoes to offer your sensitive skin to her lips and tongue, let out a soft moan that falls into a light whine as she starts _sucking_ on the loose skin. You're acutely aware of her tightening grip, and understand instinctively as she walks into you--sending you dancing backwards--that her strong, gentle hands are the only things keeping you from falling into the floor, because your knees are less than jelly; they're _melted_ in the heat of her passion.

She gets you to your bed and you let yourself slip out of her arms, curl on your side under the gaze that's probably mixed with barely restrained desire and inner conflict, silent aside from her heavy breathing, "Lucina?"

"Robyn...I don't know what I'm doing..." she admits, desperate for something she feels she can't grasp.

You look up at her, arch your finger back, wordlessly calling her to your side. She comes to you and you take her hands between yours, give them both a kiss, "Me neither, Lucy, but it feels good, so if you still want to keep going..."

She hesitantly reaches for your shirt and you slowly take her hands and lay them on your thighs, slowly prompt them to slide up. Lucina continues the motion, knows where you intended, but keeps her eyes on your face until your arms are up and the shirt breaks your shared gaze. She makes a brave effort to keep her eyes where they are, but the keep darting down to your bra; you pull at the middle of the solid pink article like it was a shirt and let out a sigh, "Sure is warm tonight, huh?"

A smile stretches across her lips. It's early spring. In Feroxi. Lucina doesn't know what to say, so as she leans in and feels around your back, she rests her forehead on yours and whispers the only thing she's sure of in herself, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Lucina." Lucina's hands caressing your back causes you to let out a shaky breath and a soft moan that's either responsible for or simply coincides with Lucina's shudder. You smile at her playfully and as the back of your fingers brush her cheek, "Should I hold off on taking your shirt?"

"No, please, Robyn..." she breathes, biting down on her lip as she stares back at you. She's shaking, but you're sure it's not from the cold, especially since Lucina doesn't rub her arms as the shirt comes off, instead her face starts burning a beautiful red. She lets you get her bra half way off before she leans forward to give you a hesitant kiss.

After the briefest moment she pulls back and silently moves forward to give you another, staying longer this time as your hand rests on the back of her head. As your lips press and turn into the others you take the opportunity to feel the muscles on her back roll under her smooth, soft skin and a heavy moan rises from her throat. At first she was moving closer to you, but--eager as she was--she wound up on top of you, though she was unaware until she rested her hip on your thigh.

Lucina breaks away, a surprised gasp with needy undertones left her lips as her pants press into your thigh. She starts to back off of you, but your heels on either side of her legs seems enough to assure her she can stay where she is, "Robyn..."

"It's alright, Lucina, I love every inch of you," you whisper, lips against the shell of her ear, "and if it's not too much to ask...I _want_ every inch of you."

She leans up for you as your hands move to roll the hem of her pants back onto itself, her undergarments following close behind, "I-If you're sure that's what you want..."

Lucina carefully crawls over your torso, leaving her pants in your hands as she settles on the bed somewhere behind you, shyly watching the floor, her arms crossed in front over her lap in a modest attempt to hide herself. You slide up beside her and rest your head on her shoulder, she's barely able to keep her eyes off your dusty gray pants, "They _would_ look better on the floor, huh?"

"Heh, not that I'd even be able to look that way..." Lucina's trying so hard to figure out what she wants to do, but right now it seems as if she's content to caress your knees through the pants for the rest of her life.

"Lucina, you can take your time, or if you don't want to do this tonight, I'll understand, and you can always change your mind, at any time." Lucina remains silent as you lightly kiss her shoulder; she considers the situation and in less than ten seconds her hands find your hips and her eyes meet yours.

"Robyn...I want you so much, I-" you invitingly press your palms into her knuckles and she curls her fingers into your pants, "Robyn, it kinda...scares me."

"It's okay, Lucy, we don't have to do anything right away, I'm pretty nervous myself right now." Lucina nods slowly and shimmies the breeches down your hips, steadily down your legs, pulls out from around your feet, and seems oddly at ease as she watches them hit the floor with a soft thud. The panties are next, the same pink, cat themed undergarments that Lucina spotted the other day at Anna's store and didn't say anything about. She didn't have to say anything, and didn't know that you had seen how her cheeks turned scarlet at the sight of them.

Lucina reaches up to pull them down but stops when she notices the words "Pet Me-ow", and slowly lowers her hand to them instead. She chuckles softly under your throaty purrs until a moan slips past your lips, at this point she slides her fingers into your underwear and eases them down, you draw back your legs some to assist her. The bluenette turns back around and stares at you uncertainly, "S-So...what, um..."

"Sit with me?" you bend your knees so her legs slide under them and when you glance down at her lap, you see for yourself just how large she is. She immediately gets nervous when her eyes follow yours down to her erect member, but she's suddenly distracted by the hands sliding up and down your stomach. Your hands find the spot just above your entrance and you let out a soft moan as you massage it, "Lucy...d-do you sometimes...touch yourself like this, too?"

"I-I think of you sometimes...at first it was by accident, but now..." Lucina's her right hand halfway wraps around her member as she stares at your fingers, moans as she strokes herself, her fist partially between her teeth, muffling herself as she breaths your name.

You draw her fist out of her mouth and rest it on your lower back instead and lay your hand on her shoulder, "Please, let me hear your sweet voice, Lucina..."

"M-Mm...Robyn..." she's trying so hard to be quiet, and you can't say you're not trying to do the same, but you're fairly confident no one will hear you. She brings her fingers to her mouth and gives them a few wet licks before returning them, this time moving her hand a bit faster, "A-Aah...Robyn, Robyn!"

"L-Lucy, let's trade!" Lucina gives you a confused look, but understands when your warm, wet fingers brush against her tip.

"Are you sure? I-I'll try to be careful, but I'm so worked up..." her shaking hand gently caresses your slick folds and you bite back a soft whine as you rub yourself into her fingertips, it's somehow different than your own hand, but certainly not in a bad way.

"I'm sure, Lucina...!" Lucina lets you crook her middle finger and guide it to your entrance and she takes it from there, gently holding your hips as her finger slides into you. She nearly withdraws her trembling hand until you release her length, lean forward and scoot closer, staring intensely into her gentle blue eyes the entire time, "Luucciiinnaaa..."

She bites her lip uncertainly, then cups your cheek and presses her lips into yours, eager but gentle at the same time. As gentle as she was with you, her finger moving into you still stung. She stopped a moment and brushed her hand along your cheek, "R-Robyn...if you need me to stop-"

"It's alright, Lucy, keep going." you lean up to kiss her and gently rub your fingers along her thighs, grunting as her knuckles bend and her finger eases further into you. Her finger brushes against something inside that makes you moan and after a few seconds her finger massaging your sensitive depths is all you feel. You shiver a little and let out a soft pant, "M-Mm...Lucy...yeah..."

She lets out a content sigh that's just as suddenly replaced by a light gasp as your hands slide up to her breasts. Lucina holds you tightly as your knead her soft breasts and you give her a small smirk. She watches you uncertainly until your fingers brush against your tongue, she lets out a soft whine as she realizes what you're planning. Your hand descends slowly and Lucina's breathing picks up, she moans softly as you touch her, fingers slowly, gently curling around her, she tries to suppress the hot pant that falls from her lips as your fingers slide up and down her member "A-Aah, Robyn...I'll never be able to touch myself the same way after this..."

You giggle at her comment and lay your cheek on her breast, moaning softly at the warm, familiar feeling bubbling up inside you, "Gah...L-Lucina...mm..."

"Robyn...!" she replies, breathing hard, angling her hips back and tilting forward again, her thumb clumsily slipping off your clit before finding it again, "C-Can you rub a little faster? N-Not too tight though..."

"I think we need a little more..." your about to lick your fingers, but you smirk at her again and slide your hand down with hers and rub your fingers around hers for a few seconds before stroking her again, steadily working up to your previous pace. She leans forward and tightly grips your back, starts sucking on your neck again. She raises the leg under yours a little and manages to get her finger in a bit deeper, it's not long before you're tightening around her finger and squealing her name, somehow able to keep up your rhythmic strokes until you hear her--feel her--groan into your skin, something warm and wet landing as far as the side and underside of your breasts.

The sudden sensations surprise you and prompt you to glance down to see her essence running down your fingers. You glance up at her red cheeks and half closed eyes and smile at her. You lick your lips and take a breath to enure your words get across clearly.

"Happy birthday, Lucina..." you whisper, panting as she pulls you into a gentle embrace. You give her breast a gentle kiss and you hear a soft chuckle.

"Thank you, Robyn." she mutters into your cheek, lips massaging the flush skin, "I love you, so much, this was the best birthday ever."

You sigh softly as she silently mutters "I love you" over and over in your ear, brushing her temple along yours and massaging your back. Though you're elated to hear those words, you can't help but feel you're the one being pampered; perhaps that's yet another gift for her, to let her hold and caress you, the woman she loves.

You're soon lulled to sleep by her gentle voice and rhythmic words, and you don't even care that your hand is still wet and sticky; you're sure you'll wake up a bit later to find her cleaning your hands with a cloth, even though you can't imagine not leaning into her, not sitting with your legs tangled together.


End file.
